Caged Dragon
by tennielove
Summary: On her first day of school,16 year old Tenten met Neji and a voice.Later in the months,she hears them more and more.After losing her parents 7 years ago,could this be them talking to her?Or something else?


_CHAPTER 1_

* * *

** Rushing wind and quick steps;dashing through trees,trying to keep a bag on my shoulder as I ran to catch the of breath,I climbed onto the of the boys snickered at me,but I just glared at of the seats were taken,except one seat with a boy who sat quietly."Can I sit here?"I stared at him,he didn't answer.I sat down and just looked at him amazed.I never saw a boy with hair past his shoulders,let alone,to his waist.I sat down and tapped him,"Hey,how'd you get your hair so long?"**

** Again,no response.I sighed and poked him again,"Hey,I said-".He looked at me,"I heard you." _Those eyes_,I thought,_h__e must be a-_."Hey,are you a Hyuga?" He then looked back at the window,watching the trees past."You ask a lot of questions." I felt heat rise to my face from aggrivation._He hasn't answered a single question yet_,I thought.**

** Along the whole ride I asked questions,but rarely recieved an answer or a 'hn' every now and then.I was new at Konoha High School(KHS),so I headed to the I pushed through the crowd,someone shoved me,and hard.I bumped into another girl,and we both fell down,our books scattering."Oh,I'm so sorry,I'm really,very,extremely sorry!"I said quickly getting up,then reaching out my hand to the took it and got herself off,she extended her hand,"Temari Sabaku,to be correct." I smiled._Thank Kami,someone talked,_I thought."I'm Tenten Yatsuya,and I'm looking for the office." Temari nodded,gathered her things,and motioned for me to follow her.**

** I knocked on the door,a muffled came from and I walked in and bowed."Lady Tsunade,this girl is looking for her schedule."Temari said gesturing to me,Tsunade looked at me,"Name?"she asked pulling out files of papers."Tenten Yatsuya,"she handed me my we left out,Temari gently snatched the paper,"Oh,1st period Science with Gai-sensei,too bad,I have 1st period Social-Studies with Kurenai-sensei."Temari handed me the paper back and started off in the other direction."Wait!"I called to her,"What room?"She kept walking but replied,"Room 309."**

** As I walked down the other way away from Temari,my body bumped into someone."I'm so sor-,"I looked up and met face to face with the boy off my bus."Watch it!"he said painly."Sorry,but do you know where room 309 is?"I asked looking around."It's not down here,these are rooms 100-200,rooms 300-400 are upstairs."He said and headed up the stairs.I followed,"I knew that."**

** In class,I sat next to the boy,I really didn't know his teacher wasn't here yet,so almost everyone was talking."Hi,I'm Tenten Yatsuya." After a while of silence,he finaly said,"Neji Hyuga." A smiled appeared on my face,but in a few seconds it vanished.I heard rude things being said about me.I looked to where it came from,and my eyes landed an a group of was glaring at me,I didn't know why."Don't mind them."I heard from beside me,I swivled in my chair to face him,"Who?"I sighed,"Those girls,they always been around my friend Sasuke and I,"he paused,"they stopped chasing Sasuke after he started going out with Sakura."**

** _So,if they stopped chasing this Sasuke guy all because he has a girlfriend,I'm guessing Neji doesn't,_I thought."Oh,for how long?"I finaly asked."Since Jr. High,"he paused,"but Sasuke and I thought well after they could walk and understand."Neji told me as he looked at me.I giggled,"Well they can walk,"I looked at the girls,"but they don't understand." This made Neji chuckle a that we talked about random stuff,until the bell rung and the teacher came in the room;dress in all green.**

** After a long hour of science,I thought if I ever heard the word 'youth' again I'm going to be walking with Neji to the lunchroom,I found out in class that we have so much in I was thinking about them,Neji looked at me,"Hey,my friends are meeting up to go to lunch and I'm going to go meet them."I looked at him,"Want to come?"He asked me,a little expression on his face.I was used to it after I found out the reason why he showed little or no emotion.I smiled,"Oh,yeah,I would love to meet them."Neji smirked at me,"Alright then,come on."**

** We walked in silence until a group of people came in view."Hey,everyone,Neji's here!"A blonde haired boy with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks,stated rather loudly."We can see that,idiot!"A girl with light pink hair and emerald eyes shouted at the boy while smacking the back of his head.I also saw a familiar face,Temari,and she was standing next to a guy with a lazy expression on his sighed,"Everyone,this is Tenten Yatsuya,"he continued,"Tenten,this is Naruto Uzamaki,Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno,Sai Techani,Ino Yamanaka,Temari Sabaku,and Shikamaru Nara."He finished,pointing to each person as he said their everyone was called,they gave simple greetings like,"Hi" "What's up?" or a 'hn'."Well,it's nice to meet all of you,but can we go eat?"I asked in the politess way I could think of."Yeah!Let's go Hinata!"The boy,known as Naruto,said while grabbing an indigo hair,pale-eyed girl,know as Hinata."Let's follow the idiot before poor Hinata faints,again."The lazy boy,Shikamrau,suggested as he began walking and Temari following,her arm tucked around his."Nice meeting you again,Tenten."She told me as she and Sakura followed them,Ino and Sai trailing close behind.**

** Neji and I walked behind them quietly,me,of course,listening to Ino and Sakura's conversation as Sasuke and Sai often sighed at the girls."Wow,some friends you got."I said smileing at him."Yeah,they are."he then paused,"What did Temari mean when she said 'again'?"I shook my head at his question,"I met her earlier,you know before I bumped into you,she helped me to the office."I simply responed."Oh okay."was all Neji all entered through the double-tan doors into the lunchrom._I can tell that something is wrong,but what?_I asked myself.I've always tried to not to be nosey,but I can't help but be concerned."Are you okay?"I asked.I then mentaly slapped myself._If something is wrong wouldn't he tell me,but he doesn't know me that well,_I thought.I was shocked when he answered me,"No,but why are you interested?"I then smiled nervously,"Just wanted to know,"he handed me a tray,"besides,I saw your expression in your eyes,they're not that blank to me,you know."I guess Neji was amazed that I could read him so well,after only a matter of minutes.**

* * *

_**Sorry if it's is my first story ever!Please review and tell me if it good enough to continue to you all!**_

_**~~~~~TenniLove~~~~~**_


End file.
